Various devices are known such as casts, braces, cuffs, and splints that are designed to protect and stabilize the lower leg, ankle and foot when walking as they heal from injury or disorders such as diabetic ulcers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,234 issued Jul. 2, 1940 to Murray discloses an invalid walking and apparatus that attaches to a cast or the leg below the knee that has a support plate for the foot. A cushioned member is suspended below the foot support. When body weight is put on the leg during walking, the cushioned member is forced up toward the foot support. Springs interposed between the cushioned member and the rest of the apparatus are compressed by the body weight. This cushions the forces on the foot and applies them first to the leg and then to the foot as the springs compress to prevent shock to the injured extremity. The apparatus affords little protection for the foot, and is not easily removed when not walking, or correctly reattached when needed.